Trick or Treat Spain!
by lovinitomatonio
Summary: This was the last time I'll go trick or treating as a girl.  Fail summary is fail.
1. Revenge

Spain had an amazing time last night. It might've been a bit too hot for him, but he had so much fun.

Romano's POV:

This Halloween was probably one of the best times of his life. As for me, not so much. Sure, I liked the pranks, the scary costumes, and the candy begging, but this year Spain decided to put his "little Romanito" in a girly costume. (A vampire nurse, to be exact.) It was humiliating to walk around in a short dress. It was cold too! Spain never thought things through. HE was dressed in a full werewolf costume. Well, at least I didn't have to carry the cand- Oh wait. I did.

The worst part was that Antonio decided to take photos and post them up online just to brag about how cute his little tomate was. I decided to take my revenge.

One night, I was flipping through the channels and came across Johnny Campbell's show. I didn't really know who he was. I didn't really care either. I was ready to switch to another channel, but then Johnny Campbell came on and said, "I have a dare for the parents. I want you to tell your kids that you ate their Halloween candy and video tape their reaction." Of course, I wasn't a parent NOR was Spain a child, but he did act like a child. I began to think of ways this plan might go. I must've been thinking for nearly an hour.

I went to my room to get something. I rummaged through my drawers until I found my old Mafia glasses. Now, the only reason I was looking for them was because my Mafia glasses have a secret camera installed. (It allows me to record for 3 hours.) I wouldn't want the man to know I was filming him.

I looked at the time to see how much time I had left before Spain got home. (Yes I still live with him, but its not because he's the boss of me.) Good. I had at least 3 hours to execute my plan. (I thanked God for letting Spain work today.) So I looked for every single piece of candy in the house. Boy, that was hard work. Who knew that Spain hides his halloween candy in his shampoo bottle. Then I thought of a place where I can place all this candy. I could actually eat it all. Nah. I don't want a stomach ache. The car seemed to be the best choice. Spain doesn't use my car at all. If I saw one piece of his DNA on my car, he'd be a dead man. We clarified it last week.

As for the next part of my plan, I'd make it seem as if there was nothing to eat at home. I threw out all of the Spaniard's food from the fridge, except for the tomatoes of course. The garbage truck would be coming around 3 today. That gave me about 20 minutes to gather all the garbage in the house. All the garbage had to be gone for Spain to fall for my trick.

Wow, this is probably the hardest I have worked in my entire life.

Here came the hardest part: removing all of the tomatoes from Antonio's garden and hiding them somehow. Hm. Maybe I shouldn't do it. Nah, I'll do it. I'll send them all to Feli.

After about an hour of tomato plucking, I wanted to sleep. It was way past my siesta time. I placed the tomatoes carefully in a giant basket, placed the basket on the passenger seat, and drove to Feli's house.

When I came over, I expected to find a cheery, annoying fratello hugging me and smiling, but nooo the potato freak HAD to be there.

"Guten tag, Romano. Are you here to see Feliciano?"

"No, I'm here to see the Sugar Plum Fairy- Yes I'm here to see my brother. Now move!"

I shoved past him and made sure that none of the tomatoes fell out. I carefully placed the basket on the countertop.

"Why are you here? And where's mio fratello?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"He's taking a nap upstairs. I'm here beca-"

"I don't care. Look, this is all for mi fratello. Tell him that Romano brought this over and said it's all for Feliciano. Also tell him not to call me or Spain about the tomatoes because I will not answer any of his stupid questions. Capiche?"

"Ja, but why ar-"

"CAPICHE?"

"J-Ja."

"Then have a nice day." I stomped away and drove back to the Spaniard's house, not caring about the German.

The second I got home, my phone began ringing. I was going to kill Prussia for changing my ringtone to the song that goes "I'm too sexy for my shirt".

I picked up my phone after hearing the first six words.

"Ciao. This is Romano."

"Hola Lovinito!" Damn, what does he want? "I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way home. I'll be home in an hour."

"Great. Might as well tell me what you're planning to do next month."

"Well, next month I'm-"

"Don't even start. Is that all you had to tell me?"

"Uhhhhh... I think so."

"Okay then goodby-"

"No wait!"

"What?" My voice sounded very whiny. Ew. I was becoming a girl.

"Te amo."

"C-Chigi... T-Ti amo, pomodoro b-bastardo. Ciao." Why was I blushing like an idiot? I really AM a girl. I checked to see if I turned into one yet. No signs.

"Chau, mi querido."

Sleep was all I could think about. I made sure my glasses were on, but not recording. I made myself comfy on the loveseat in the living room. I thought to myself _This was going to be so much fun_. I fell sleep pretty quickly.


	2. Eager

Spain's POV:

I couldn't wait to get home to mi amor. I missed him so much, even though work was only 10 hours.

When I came home, I thought I was going to melt into a puddle of hot tomato soup. There he was: mi querido, sleeping on the loveseat. It didn't seem to be siesta time, but, hey, if you're waiting for someone for ten hours, you're bound to get tired.

He looked so sweet and so innocent. (He was definitely better looking than Feli. Don't tell anyone that.) I could just eat him up, but I chose not to. I took off my jacket, kicked off my shoes, placed my useless suitcase by the coat rack, and tiptoed silently to Romanito.

I stroked his cheek and just admired his beauty for a good fifteen minutes. Then, I kissed him on the forehead and decided to carry him upstairs. As I picked him up, his head lolled and he let out a small whimper. His eyes didn't open though. So cute. I walked upstairs carefully and quietly. As I placed him on the bed, I noticed he had his glasses on. I let out a sigh and took off his glasses. I placed them beside him and went to change my clothes.

Afterwards, I went to make dinner for the both of us. I opened the fridge, but there was nothing there except for a few packets of ketchup, cheese, and gelato. What happened to yesterday's paella? Maybe Romanito ate it. Oh well. I guess pasta it is. I looked through the cabinets to find a few boxes of pasta. Something was missing. I can't recall what it was, but something seemed out of place. Oh well.

I placed the pasta in the boiling water and waited for it to finish cooking.

* * *

><p>(AN) I'm baaaaaaaack. Sorta. Just uploading the ending I had saved for you all. (Sorry for the long wait too. I've sorta been on hiatus.) Each chapter will be dedicated to each person's POV.


	3. Confrontation

Romano's POV:

When I woke up, a few things were off. One: I remember clearly that I fell asleep in the living room. Two: Something smelled like pasta. Three: I was hungry beyond belief. Four: I wasn't wearing my glasses. And five: It was really dark outside.

I put the glasses on and I walked downstairs. Pasta smelled so good. I walked into the kitchen to find Antonio cooking.

"Mi amor! You're awake." He walked over to me with outstretched arms to hug me. I flinched but then gave in.

"Yes, I'm awake. Now would you let go of me?!"

He shook his head and rubbed his cheek against mine.

"I have something important to tell you." He stopped what he was doing and looked me straight in the eyes.

"What is it, Romanito?" He definitely had a concerned look on his face. I just didn't bother to look into his emerald green orbs.

"W-Well, I-I uhhh I don't know how to say this." I pretended to fix my glasses, when in reality I turned on the camera.

"Come on. You can tell me anything."

"I wanted to tell you that... Um..."

Spain's eyes widened. "Mi querido. Don't tell me you're... No, dios mio. No." He was taking quick glances at my stomach. What was so interes- Oh... OH!

"NO! Of course not, you idiot! That's not what I meant." He seemed to calm down a bit, but he was still concerned.

"Well then, que paso?"

"I ate all of the tomatoes." His eyes widened again, but this time he was smiling.

"Is that all? You were afraid of telling me that you ate the tomatoes. Jajaja. You're so cute Romanito." He returned to stirring the pasta.

"C-Chigi! You should have more food at home."

"But I did."

"No, bastardo, you didn't. Did you not see the empty refrigerator?"

"I did. Lo siento. I'll go grocery shopping tomorrow."

"Oh and one more thing."

"Si?"

"I ate all of your Halloween candy." Spain dropped the utensil that he was using to stir the pasta and looked at me with this hurt face.

"Que? Por que? Why did you eat my candy?"

"I told you I was hungry."

"Romanito, that was at least 3 bags of candy. How could you have eaten it all?" He talked to me in such a serious and concerned tone, but I can see that he was on the verge of tears. Yes, my plan is working so far.

"I just did. Okay? Chigi..." Antonio turned off the stove and drained the pasta.

"Romano," Damn it, he sounds so serious, "promise me you'll never do it again, okay?"

"W-What?" I was confused by his reaction.

He came over and hugged me. It wasn't a tight hug. It was a hug that said I never want to be without you.

"What are you talking about?" W-Was Spain... crying?

"Don't ever again eat that much in 10 hours." Oh, so he was concerned about me getting fat. That dumb jerk.

"Fine! Just stop humiliating me in public?"

"Que? How did I humiliate you?"

"When we went trick or treating a few days ago, you made me wear a short dress. First of all, I'm not a girl; I don't look like one and I don't want to look like one. Second of all, it was close to 0 degrees Celsius. I was dying from the cold. Third of all, carry your own candy on Halloween. And finally, you posted up my embarrassing photos online, where the whole world can see."

"Oh. I'm so sorry Romanito. I didn't know you felt that way. I thought you were having so much fun."

"I would've been if I would've worn a more manly costume." Toni nodded so hard. I don't know why.

"I'll take down the photos, if that'll make you feel better. And- and next halloween, I'll let you pick your own costume. Okay? I'm sorry Romanito. I promise not to do it ever again." He embraced me.

"O-okay."

He held me at his arms' length. "Next time, if you're hungry, all you have to do is call me. Don't eat the bad stuf-"

"Bad stuff? What do you mean? Are you afraid of me getting fat? Oh I see how it is."

"No that's not what-"

"So the good stuff would be considered tomatoes and anything pertaining tomatoes, right?"

"Well..."

"And what if I don't want to call you? Maybe I don't have the time."

"Um..." That's it.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"Huh? Lovi? Is everything okay?" I began to rage and Spain tried to calm me down. I flung my spy glasses to the floor and watched them break into a million pieces.

"Lovi! What's wrong? Why did you do that?"

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I LIED, OKAY? I lied! It's driving me crazy now!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, take deep breaths an-"

"No! I will not calm down, okay? I will not calm down because I threw out all your food, I gave away all the tomatoes to Feli, I searched for EVERY single candy in the house, and hid it. I made it look like I ate everything. I didn't eat anything at all today! " By now, I was on the ground, pretty much on the verge of insanity. "The guilt is just eating me alive. A-And the glasses. The glasses! Yeah, they had a tiny webcam. I used it to record your reaction when I told you about the candy. I was planning to put it up on the internet for everyone to see. I don't want that any more. I DON'T WANT THAT ANYMORE!" When did I start crying? Wait, did I just- Oh no...

* * *

><p>(AN) This would be set in an AU, not one with Carlos and Luca. And an AU where Romano wants to be part of the Mafia, but is not yet perfect for the job (ex. He couldn't lie well).


	4. Result

Spain's POV:

Lovi was crying. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want him to cry. I made Lovi cry. Why am I so stupid? I didn't call him fat. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. Eating that much candy could cause a lot of health problems. I was just worried. That's all! I didn't expect him to start panicking.

I went to comfort him. I hugged him, patted his hair, sung some songs to comfort him. He just kept yelling. It broke my heart.

"And then the potato freak opened the door and he said Fratello was asleep! WHY IS HE ALWAYS THERE?... IT'S ALL JOHNNY CAMPBELL'S FAULT!... WHY DIDN'T FRATELLO CALL ME TODAY?"

Then, he got up, with tears coloring his cheeks, took me by the hand, and dragged me outside to his car. He opened the trunk and revealed huge bags filled with candy.

"THERE! HAPPY? WHOOP DE DOO! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" He wouldn't calm down so I did the only thing I could do.

**I kissed him.**

"I'm sorry Romano. I really, truly am. I promise I'll never make you feel humiliated again. I don't want to see mi carino cry. I want to see him pout and smile and yell. Anything but cry."

Romano was frozen on the spot and the only thing that changed about him was the color of his cheeks. They looked like little red Romanas (Italian tomatoes that were made in Mexico). I chuckled.

"Roma, you okay?" 

Romano's POV:

H-He kissed me. He can't be serious. A normal man apologizes verbally, not physically. Well, apparently, Spain wasn't a normal man. The tears on my cheeks dried a while ago. Why would he do that? Does he really think I'm a girl?

"Roma, you okay?" he asked me. I shook myself out of my daze. I huffed and puffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"D-Don't do it again. I'm not a girl and I don't want to be treated like one."

"I promise I won't humiliate you again and I won't treat you like a girl." I glared at him. He crossed his heart and raised his right hand. "Promise."

"Fine. I have a punishment for you though."

"Eh?" He was clearly caught off guard.

"You have to make food for me and it has to be food I like. None of your paella and churros and whatnot."

He smiled that beautiful smile of his and replied with, "Anything for you, amor."

* * *

><p>(AN) That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed the SpaMano twist on Jimmy Kimmel's "I Told My Kids I Ate All Their Halloween Candy". I'm sorry for not finishing earlier. Writer's block led to hiatus.


End file.
